¿Celos?
by dickory5
Summary: no es un secreto que Brittany y Alvin esten saliendo, y tampoco lo es que el sea un mujeriego de primera, pero a Brittany no le gusta y le hara saber como se siente...
1. Se acabo!

Hola! bueo este es un fic de alvin & brittany, ya que he visto alguno (de ellos) en española, dije: por que no iniciar yo? y bueno, he aqui la historia, espero que les guste n.n

* * *

><p>-Esto es demasiado se acabo Alvin—dijo ella muy enojada<p>

-vamos Britt, no es para tanto, solo la bese—dijo el dijo mirando la espalda de su novia

-solo eso? Oh, menos mal—dijo sarcásticamente

-no seas exagerada! Solo fueron 2 o 3 besos pero tú eres mi novia, no ella—dijo mirándola como si hablara ruso mientras hace malabares nadando

-hemos estado juntos 6 años no crees que esto es algo mas…serio ?—

-yo no he dicho que no lo sea solo…es que ella es una fan ella me pido un beso y que podía hacer decepcionar a una fan? No eso no se hace—dijo el sabiendo que tenía ganada la batalla

-en cambio prefieres decepcionar a tu novia no?—pregunto levantando la ceja

-vamos a mi no me enojaría que hicieras lo mismo, siempre y cuando sea por un fan—

-pues a mi si, por eso te dejo en libertad para que puedas besar a cuanta fan quieras—

-bien, ya me estaba aburriendo de ti!—le dijo en un intento de salvar su orgullo

-bien!—dijo ella saliendo del camerino de Alvin

-bien!—le grito mientras cerraba la puerta

_**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Días después

-Brittany!, es cierto que terminaron debido a que Alvin es un extraterrestre?—pregunto un reportero

-Brittany, es verdad que the chipettes & the chipmunks se separaran después de la ruptura de los lideres?—pregunto un reportero

-Brittany, es verdad que terminaron por alguien más?—pregunto una reportera

-pregúntenselo a él—dijo ella corriendo a la entrada de la universidad

-allá viene Alvin!—grito un reportero a lo lejos

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

en el salón de clases

-hoy haremos practicas en el laboratorio por parejas—dijo el profesor que estaba al tanto de las recientes noticias, y sabia de la ruptura entre Alvin y Brittany

-escojan parejas—

-*fabuloso*- prenso Brittany sarcásticamente viendo que todos ya tenían pareja menos ella y Alvin

-*genial*-pensó Alvin, el sabia que les tocaría estar juntos, pues desde siempre han sido pareja, desde las tareas en primaria hasta ahora, estaban unidos por algo así como el destino

-¿puedo pasar?—pregunto un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes

-eres el de nuevo no? Adelante, pasa—

-gracias—dijo el entrando al salón y mirando a todos

-clase, les presento a Eric viene de portugal espero que lo traten bien—dijo mirando a los payasos de clase

-entendido—dijeron todos

-eric tenemos que hacer prácticas en parejas, señorita Miller, si estoy en lo correcto aun no tiene pareja verdad?—

-no—dijo ella sonriendo pues dejaría a Alvin solo

-le molestaría?— dijo con un tono de burla mirando a Alvin y luego mirando a Eric

-al contrario sería un honor conocer a Eric, si él está de acuerdo—dijo ella lanzándole una sonrisa cómplice, no por nada él era su profesor favorito y amigo

-me encanta california—dijo Eric acercándose a Brittany

**_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

_en el receso(recreo/break)_

-jannet, si mis cálculos son correctos alvin esta un poco celoso—dijo simon

-si, y si los mios son correctos o esto termina en golpes o en depresión—dijo ella

-yo digo que eso lo mandara directo a la cosina—dijo Teodoro y todos se le quedaron mirando

-o almenos a mi si—

-si, lo sabemos Teodoro—dijo Eleonor

_**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**_

Estaban simón, Teodoro , Eleonor, Janet y Alvin sentados esperando a Brittany para comer todos juntos, era algo así como un tradición entre ellos, como el momento de paz, por mas peleas o disputas que tuvieran, siempre comían juntos, eso los calmaba a ambos bandos

-podemos aunque sea comer el postre?—decía Teodoro

-no, ya sabes que tenemos que esperar a Brittany—dijo jannet ajustando sus lentes (gafas/anteojos)

-pero la vi salir muy animada con Eric del salón, creen que venga?—dijo eleonor que recibió un codazo de parte de jannet

-¿Qué?—dijo ella mirando que su hermana mayor le lanzaba una mirada a Alvin

-oh, lo dices por Alvin?—dijo un poco enojada, estaba resentida con el por lo que le hizo a su hermana

-jannet, ellos terminaron y por lo que se; el le dijo a ella que ya lo tenía enfadado así que no veo por ella no pueda buscar a alguien mas no?—de repente todos en la cafetería comenzaron a susurrar algo, y las ardillas se le quedaron mirando a una muy sonriente Brittany junto con un Eric que iban directo a la mesa de "chipmunks y chipettes"

-chicos, les presento a Eric—

-hola—dijeron todos excepto Alvin que solo los miraba

-eric, ellas son Eleonor y jannet mis hermanas—dijo señalándolas

-por que esta el aqui?-pregunto alvin

* * *

><p>espero que les haya gustado!<p> 


	2. Celos?

-Alvin! Compórtate!—le regaño Brittany

-no importa, si le molesto creo que me iré-Eric noto que su presencia incomodaba al "cool" de la mesa y al parecer de la escuela, así que se fue en otra dirección

-muy bien Alvin, ahuyenta al nuevo!—le dijo -Eric espera!, vamos a comer en otra parte—le dijo Brittany al salir detrás de el

Todos en la mesa se quedaron con cara de asombro, pues hace años había pasado algo similar, pero nunca había llegado al extremo de que uno de los 6 faltara a la mesa

-esto no está bien—dijo Teodoro

-para nada, vamos—dijo Alvin levantándose para que todos los siguieran

-a donde vamos, Alvin?—pregunto Janet

-a donde más? No podemos comer sin ella—dijo Alvin sonriendo

* * *

><p>-Eric, espérame!—dijo Brittany alcanzándolo<p>

-perdón por salir así Brittany, es que estaba incomodando a tus amigos—dijo el disculpándose con ella

*_vaya, parece que este chico es sensible_*-oh, no te preocupes, solo que el tonto de rojo no es muy amable, pero con el tiempo quizás se lleven bien—

-pero parecía estar molesto…conmigo—dijo Eric

-no, solo es un idiota, y hace poco tuvimos una pequeña pelea, ya que se él baje un poco el enojo, vamos con ellos, te parece?—le dijo Brittany sonriendo amablemente y mirándolo a los ojos

-porque intentas ser buena conmigo? Es decir, abandonaste a tus amigos y me seguiste, porque?—pregunto Eric con un poco de duda

-porque intenta ponerme celoso—

Brittany volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz y a sus hermanos que estaban detrás de el

-eso no es cierto!—dijo Brittany pero pensando *al parecer Alvin es más inteligente y intuitivo de lo que parece*

-no te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me usan—dijo Eric viendo a Brittany

-no le hagas caso al idiota egocéntrico, me caes bien pareces un buen chico y quisiera ser tu amiga—le dijo sinceramente

-Britt, sabes que eso no es cierto—dijo Alvin intentando incomodar al "nuevo" para que se fuera y dejara a su chica

* * *

><p>-perdónalo, no puedo creer lo cretino que puede llegar a ser alvina veces, la mayoría del tiempo su ego es el causante de todas nuestras peleas—dijo Brittany entrando al salón junto con Eric, detrás de ellos venían sus hermanas y detrás de ellas venían simón, Teodoro y Alvin observando todos los movimientos de Brittany y Eric<p>

-supongo que lo entiendo, esta celoso—dijo sentándose cerca de ella

*_si, que se siente Alvin? Y aun no ves nada, esto apenas empieza_* pensó Brittany para ella

Cuando llego el profesor les encargo un trabajo sobre las prácticas que habían hecho en parejas al inicio del día, Brittany decidió que la mejor forma de molestara Alvin seria

**A la salida….**

-Eric, que te parece si nos acompañas a casa, ya sabes para terminar el trabajo de una vez?—pregunto Brittany en la puerta del salón

-seguro—dijo el viendo las caras de los demás simón y Janet con cara de felicidad, pues ellos eran una pareja de trabajo e irían a casa de la señorita Miller, Eleonor tenía una expresión divertida en su cara, Teodoro también era la pareja de Eleonor pero esto solo estaba viendo a Alvin que tenía una expresión sería muy inusual en el

-también voy—dijo Alvin

-pero Alvin, tú no tienes pareja de trabajo—dijo Eleonor

-Elie, desde hace años que vivimos cruzando la calle y su casa es como un segundo hogar para mi, tanto como mi casa lo es para ustedes, no veo lo malo de ir a visitarlas—dijo el

-si tú lo dices…-dijo Eric mirándolo a los ojos esta vez retadoramente, no se iba a dejar incomodar por el


	3. Distraccion

**blossXbrick** : muchas gracias por comentar! tu siempre tan linda dejando comentarios! n.n

**maryprincesss96** : gracias por tu lindo comentario! Y espero que se ponga mejor conforme avanze!

**Iru-chan loli dark** : si! Solo hay un par de cosas mejor que los chicos celosos! Y gracias por recordarme ese gran e importante detalle! **Claro olvide mencionar que Eric es ardilla**! Si no sería un poco raro…no crees?

**DaNI-KaTa** : denada! Y créeme si lo se! Hace unos meses yo buscaba desesperadamente fics de ellos pero solo había unos cuantos y al leerlos me quede como que WTF? Y tuve que ponerme a leerlos en ingles :/ pero créeme hay varios que vale la pena tener un diccionario ingles-español a un lado, los apuntes en clase y google translate XD

* * *

><p>Oh si…definitivamente le encantaba ponerlo celoso…<p>

Lo noto desde el momento en el cual se encerraron en su habitación para tener "más privacidad"

Y todo porque Alvin daba sus opiniones "reconstructivas" sobre el trabajo de ellos dos…y porque no? de la cara de Eric

No es que Eric fuera feo, no todo lo contrario…eso le preocupaba mas…ya que Brittany parecía estar muy interesada en Eric "la ardilla más interesante del mundo" pero no. El no iba a dejarla que se saliera con la suya tan fácil, no por nada era Alvin Seville la ardilla más enfadosa del mundo, según simón

_**toc toc**_ se oyeron unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación de Brittany

*_eso! Arrástrate de celos hasta mi!_* prensaba Brittany

-me imagino que será cierto amigo tuyo no Britt?—pregunto Eric dejando el cuaderno en el pequeño escritorio de Brittany y para ser el primer día en conocerse ya estaba agarrando confianza con ella

-oye! Solo yo le digo así!—grito Alvin desde el otro lado de la puerta sacándole una pequeña sonrisa a Brittany, esto le estaba gustando más de lo que creyó inicialmente…

-que quieres?—dijo Brittany abriendo un poco la puerta e intentando no reír por el comportamiento infantil de su ex novio

-solo quería hacerles compañía—dijo abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación

-no te preocupes, no necesitamos a nadie, al contrario solo serás una distracción—le dijo Eric

-no, créeme que no, la distracción eres tu—le dijo Alvin levantando una ceja y sonriéndole a Eric como diciéndole "ni pienses que el interesas"

-bueno! Podemos trabajar en paz por favor?—dijo Brittany parándose entre ellos dos, estaba segura de que no se libraría de Alvin tan fácil, así que lo mejor sería trabajar los tres…

* * *

><p>-apuesto un pastel entero a que dentro de unos minutos sale alguien gritando por la puerta—decía Teodoro mirando elie<p>

-shh!—le decía Eleonor

-hecho!—decían simón y Janet acercándose silenciosamente hasta la puerta donde estaban recargados elie y teo

-no que no les gustaban espiar a los demás?—pregunto Teodoro a Janet

-es diferente, ellos son nuestros hermanos y una ardilla desconocida

-si claro—dijo Eleonor volteando sus ojos

* * *

><p>En e cuarto de Brittany todos estaban callados hasta que cierta ardilla decidió romper el silencio…<p>

-Britt, saldrías conmigo al parque?—pregunto Eric dejando sus apuntes en al cama

-claro por qué no?—

-QUE?—grito Alvin asustando a todos e incluso a los que estaban espiando

* * *

><p>gracias lectorcit por leer!<p> 


	4. No

**Alvinisincredible** : gracias por los links! Enserio! Y que mal que casi todos los fic de Alvin y las ardillas están en ingles :/ y si esta vez realmente se lo merece

**Maryprincesss96** :si ese fue un capitulo corto jaja y se conocen de toda la vida..asi que creo que es algo normal…y que crees! Este capítulo iba a ser más largo, estaba en la hoja 3 de Word y…mi computadora se reinicio y no había guardado nada! Casi muero de coraje!

**Iru-chan loli dark** : si Eric! Hazle saber de lo que se pierde!

**Roxi gnzales** : hahah necesitas ayuda psicológica ^^u (jajaj ok no, solo estoy jugando) que bueno que te gusto! Pobre chico amenazado…(creo que se lo merece , maldito! )

**chikaBlossxBrick** : claro! Y en eso estoy, niñeros tal vez ponga la continuación mañana (hoy estoy escribiendo las ideas solo falta desarrollarlas) ya que pongan el capitulo nuevo de Zero No Tsukaima F (~.~)

* * *

><p>-NO SALDRAS CON ELLA!—le gritaba un Alvin enojado mientras era sostenido por sus hermanos y los hermanas de Brittany<p>

-Y TU QUIEN ERES PARA DECIDIR CON QUIEN SALE O NO?—le grito preguntando Eric

-SU MEJOR AMIGO Y EX NOVIO!—le gritaba Alvin enojado

-tranquilos!—Brittany intentaba hacer que dejaran de gritar, pues la estaban estresando a un nuevo nivel

-ME CALMARE CUANDO EL SE ALEJE DE TI!—dijo mirándola

-no tienes ningún derecho sobre ella—le contesto Eric más calmado -así que..Adiós—dijo Eric jalando a Brittany hacia la salida mientras Alvin aun era sostenido por las demás ardillas

-oh no, claro que si—dijo jalándola hacia el

-BASTA!—grito Brittany enfada –no soy un objeto que le pertenezca a alguien-decía Brittany mirando a Alvin que aun era sujetado por sus hermanos pero ya estaba más calmado -..y Eric creo que será mejor que lo dejemos para otro día—dijo mirando a Eric

-está bien, adiós—dijo Eric acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla

-TE MATARE!—grito Alvin poniéndose histérico otra vez

-por favor—dijo Brittany mirando a sus hermanas y a los hermanos de Alvin

Todos entendieron y soltaron a Alvin para salir de la habitación, pero esta vez no querían quedarse a espiarlos, ya que sabían que esos dos eran una bomba de tiempo cuando estaban juntos…

-QUE DEMONIOS PASA CONTIGO!—le pregunto Brittany muy enojada pero a la vez feliz, ya que estaba dándole a Alvin una probadita del infierno de los celos por el cual ella había pasado muchas veces

-como que, qué me pasa?—dijo el muy enojado

-si! Qué demonios te pasa!—

-pues me pasa que dejas que ese tonto ande detrás de ti y tu como si nada!—le dijo Alvin

-y que! El y cualquier otro, puede andar detrás de mi si quiere!—le dijo ella

-y mis sentimientos que!—le dijo Alvin mirándola a los ojos, cosa que ella no hacia

-ha, cuáles?—pregunto ella burlona, dándole a entender que para ella el no tenia sentimientos

-así es como te he hecho sentir?—pregunto Alvin más calmado, ya reflexionando las cosas, y dándose cuenta de que mientras el coqueteaba con cuanta mujer se le ponga enfrente hacía sentir mal a Brittany, o peor, había una larga fila de hombres esperando a que ella los notara mientras él a veces la dejaba de lado

-si—dijo ella sin mirarlo

-crees que me podrás perdonar?—le pregunto un poco avergonzado…

-no. —

Eso le dio una cachetada mental a él. Es decir, ellos todo el tiempo peleaban por todo, pero siempre terminaba en un Alvin pidiendo perdón y ella diciéndole que sí, pero nunca había pensado que pasaría si ella no lo perdonaba.

-no hay nada que perdonar—dijo ella muy calmada y seria

-uff que bien, por un momento pensé…-

-no hay nada que perdonar por que todo se acabo, haremos como que no nos conocemos y cada quien seguirá su camino-

-que? Britt, estas exagerando—

-no— dijo ella saliendo de su habitación corriendo rumbo a el bosque que estaba un poco lejos de su casa pero al que siempre iba. Cuando regresara a casa, el ya no estaría ahí, o al menos eso esperaba


	5. Dominick

_**blossXbrick** : lo se ;/ , pero invertiré los papeles (buahahha!)_

_**Roxi Gonzales** : chica, gracias por tus ideas, tome una en cuenta para el prox. Cap. De niñeros, pero no te diré cual ;p hasta que lo suba ;)_

_**Iru-chan loli dark** : si, es un odioso-encanto! Hahah y brick? Te equivocaste de historia XD aunque es comprensible…(parejas en verde…azul…y rojo…y sus personalidades…OMG! solo que a las ppg les falta cantar, y a las ardillas tener super'poderes!)_

_**Maryprincesss96** : jajaj que bueno que te guste la actitud de Eric, pero ahora llego alguien más…_

_**NeNa** : gracias! Y no. No me gusta abandonar proyectos, los terminare aunque nadie los lea! Y gracias! Espero que te guste este cap. Y los próximos._

* * *

><p>Corrí lo más rápido y lo más lejos que pude. Pero mis fuerzas no alcanzaron para llegar al bosque…supongo que fue porque nunca había ido corriendo, siempre iba caminando tranquilamente a desahogarme ahí, pero ahora era diferente…<p>

Ahora solo caminaba cansada por las calles, ya estaba cerca del bosque, al llegar entre los arboles había una banca de piedra, lo que me pareció extraño, pues desde que soy pequeña, siempre he ido a bosque cuando lo necesito y la última vez que estuve aquí nunca había notado eso.

Me senté en la banca hasta que oí unos ruidos en los arbustos

-hay alguien ahí?—pregunte levantándome de la banca

Detrás de los arbustos apareció una persona que yo conocía muy bien

El fue mi primer mejor amigo…

Antes de Alvin, claro…

_Dominick_

Aun tenía esos pequeños ojos que lo hacían parecer un matón. Su pelaje era ahora blanco supongo que irte al lado del mundo hace cambiarte el color del pelaje…no. Solo a él se le ocurrirá, supongo que en un momento de locura de los que lo agarraban a veces. Estaba mucho más alto que yo, supongo que unos centímetros mas alto que Alvin

Sinceramente no esperaba encontrarlo aquí, yo no hable. El tampoco. Solo nos mirábamos

-que haces aquí?—fue lo único de lo que fue capaz de salir de mi boca

-regrese. Mire los noticieros, tu y el no están juntos.—dijo no lo puedo creer! Entonces…?

-y eso nos dice que…?—le pregunte no creo que haya venido por lo que pienso

Antes de que él se fuera a corea, el me propuso irme con él. Como una hermana. Pero obviamente no fue así. Si estuvimos en contacto por teléfono Lo último que supe de él es que él había empezado a salir con una chica llamada Savannah, y el también supo que yo salía con Alvin, pero nos dejamos en el olvido.

-vine, a recuperar la amistad perdida—dijo a un parado frente a mi, estab en lo cierto...el habia regresado desde corea por mi...

-y como me encontraste?—le pregunte

-no sabía que estarías aquí, solo vine a revivir los viejos recuerdos y te vi—dijo el

Era cierto, tenía sentido, aquí nos conocimos, fue casi como 'nuestro lugar especial'

-por la expresión de tu cara…creo que necesitas a un confidente—

-te extrañe mucho!—dije abrazándolo

-ya lo sé linda—dijo el devolviéndome el abrazo, siempre fuimos muy unidos

-Janet, Eleonor, tienen que decirme donde queda ese 'lugar secreto' a donde fue Brittany—decía un Alvin preocupado

-no podemos—dijo Jannet

-porque no?—pregunto molesto Alvin, no la siguió antes porque sus infernales hermanos se lo prohibieron

-por que no sabemos dónde queda—dijo Eleonor

-como que no saben?—pregunto alterado

-oye Alvin, cálmate! No les grites—decía simón defendiendo a las hermanas de Brittany

-no lo sabemos. Pero estamos seguras de que ella está bien, cálmate Alvin—

-que me calme?, lleva 3 horas fuera! 3 HORAS! Todos sabemos lo testaruda, infantil y boba que puede llegar a ser Brittany!—les gritaba Alvin

-relájate en cualquier momento entrara por esa puerta—decía Teodoro, sabia lo celoso y sobre protector que Alvin podía ser con Brittany, pero tenía el presentimiento de que tenía que salir de ahí. Y pronto

-no, voy a buscarla, si regresa me avisan—dijo mientras corría a la puerta, pero a la vez que el empujaba la puerta para abrirla, alguien la jalaba para entrar…

-Britt!...TU!—dijo Alvin con ira al ver a ese tipo cerca de Brittany, tal vez el cambio su color del pelaje…pero Alvin nunca podría olvidar esa cara…

-mi nombre es Dominick, no 'TU' Alvin—dijo mirándolo fríamente

* * *

><p>antes de que se me pase el dato, Dominick tambien es una ardilla ;)<p>

Gracias por leer!


	6. Capítulo 6

Princesss96: haha si, son los mejores :p

blossXbrick: ahí esta!

Roxi Gonzales: roxy espero que te mejores! Y romi ahora tu te sientes sola, no? T-T

Iru-chan loli dark: lo es…un sexy (si fuera chico, cosa que no es ya que es una ardilla u.u) seria un sexy chico coreano

ChipmunkFanatic80: listo! Tanks for review!

* * *

><p>No es justo, yo siempre Salí con las demás chicas pero solo era por publicidad, nada serio, la única relación seria y duradera fue con brittany, la única razón de la salir con las demás eran revistas, para que le tomaran unas cuanta fotos con una que otra ardilla que habla y así ser más famoso. Pero esto se había salido de control, que hacia dominick aquí? Solo convivieron durante dos días e inmediatamente se consideraron archirrivales. Justamente el? Ahora?<p>

-yo sé cómo te llamas, lo que no me explico es que haces aquí?—

-como siempre un gusto alvin…-dijo dominick extendiéndole su pata

-porque estas con ella?—

-¿ella?, es mi mejor amiga, no veo por qué no puedo estar con britt— britanny noto que ellay dominick estaban tomados de las manos, pero se soltó discretamente antes de que los demás lo notaran.

-em… ¿hola?—pregunto Eleonor intentando hacer las cosas menos incomodas

-hola! Como estas elie?—dijo dominick a la vez que se acercaba para abrazarla

-bien gracias, y ese look?—

-combina con la noche—dijo el

-oh por dios! Tu eres Janet?—eres justamente como te recuerdo

-jiji, y tu aun eres encantador—le dijo sonriendo, ellos también habían sido amigos aunque no tan cercanos como él y brittany

-y ese de ahí es tu novio?—le pregunto mientras aun la tenia abrazada

-que? Simon? No, no, solo…el…el es mi amigo—dijo muy nerviosa

-janet, yo nunca apunte a nadie ni dije nombres—le dijo con una sonrisa burlona, a él siempre le gustaba hacerla desatinar

-no me digan, ustedes son?...sus vecinos?—

-somos los hermanos de alvin—contesto Teodoro ya que su hermano simón, estaba fingiendo no escuchar la conversación

-oh pues un gusto, yo soy dominick, era el mejor amigo de brittany hasta que me mude a corea lástima que solo conocí a alvin y no a sus hermanos, si mi memoria no me falla ustedes son los que se mudaron aquí dos días antes de que yo me fuera, cierto britt?—

-¿britt?—dominick pregunto una vez mas pero no obtuvo respuesta, la busco con la mirada y no estaba

-¿alvin?—pregunto simón, pero él tampoco estaba, eso significaba una sola palabra: peligro.

Teodoro había visto a alvin tomar de la mano a brittany y Salir de ahí en silencio, pero no diría nada, pues él creía que su hermano necesitaba hablar con ella.

* * *

><p>-que crees que haces?—le pregunto ella enojada<p>

-bien, tu ganas, ya sé lo que se siente, perdona y ya aléjate de él y del otro nerd—

-disculpa?—

-si, ya sabes que él no me agrada y no me gusta que estén juntos—

-estas loco? El me agrada y vino desde corea solo por mi!—

-pero yo soy tu mejor amigo, no el! Yo siempre estaré por encima de él—

-no mas alvin, no mas y si me disculpas iré con él a pasear, te guste o no y si no te gusta entonces guárdate tus comentarios, porque no me interesan—dijo ella mientras alvin se quedaba viendo como se iba, de veras la estaba perdiendo? Tan paciente había sido ella con el?


	7. Capítulo 7

Bueno** XxYaCaRoxX** lo prometido es deuda, yo dije que lo subiría hoy, no sé qué hora tengas tu, pero aquí son las 11, por lo tanto no falte a mi palabra XD

**blossXbrick**: jiji si hasta que me digne a subir ese capítulo…no? Creo que tarde más con este…

**princesss96**: si nunca se sabe, hasta que se siente la ausencia…

...

...:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...

Hacia un par de semanas desde dominick había regresado. El y brittany eran inseparables, no salían uno sin el otro, Eleonor y Jannet, estaban casi siempre con Simon y Theodoro, mientras que Alvin se la pasaba en su casa mirando televisión.

Cambiando los canales, sin mirar nada específicamente, el control dejo de funcionar, apretó el botón con más fuerza, pero no paso nada.

-las pilas han muerto.-dijo quitándole la tapadera al control, para girar las baterías y ver si así aun funcionaban

-como tú, si no dejas de perder el tiempo haciendo nada con tu vida…-hablo una voz a sus espaldas

-¿Brittany? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto sorprendido

-vine por algo que olvide la última vez que estuve por aquí…-dijo volteando hacia otro lado

-y…¿Dónde está tu sombra?-dijo alvin volteando hacia otro lado y obviamente refiriéndose a Dominick

-¿Erick?-pregunto Britanny, haciendo que Alvin volteara a verla con los ojos abiertos

-¿no me digas que el-pero fue interrumpido

-no, solo estaba bromeando, y no le digas así…-

-yo le puedo decir cómo se me venga en gana-

- pues no lo hagas cuando esté presente, por favor-

-como digas…-

-¿aun estas molesto?-pregunto Britanny

-molesto si, pero no contigo, conmigo…-dijo metiendo sus patas(las que deberían ser manos) en la sudadera roja con la A gigante en ella

-oh, que bien, porque iremos a cenar, y nos gustaría que fueras con nosotros-dijo Brittany mientras se dirigía a la salida

-quienes ¿es 'nosotros'?- pregunto Alvin levantando su ceja derecha

-Jannet, Eleonor, Theodoro, Simón, Yo y Dominick…-dijo en un susurro

-seria genial-dijo el

-¿si?-pregunto sorprendida por la respuesta tan calmada que le dio Alvin

-si, creo que juzgue mal a Dominick, creo que podremos llegar a ser buenos amigos-

-bien, entonces, a las 8-dijo ella con ligeras dudas

-si a las 8, adiós-dijo cerrando la puerta tras brittany, cuando la vio cruzando la calle, el sonrió, era más que obvio que él y Dominick no serian amigos nunca, pero bien dice el dicho 'ten cerca a tus amigos y mas a tus enemigos…'

...

...::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::...


	8. Capítulo 8

blossXbrick: lo se xD

AleOnLine: Gracias, subiré lo más seguido que pueda

XxYaCaRoxX: Quédate con esa rehén xD

Cami: listo! Y veremos qué pasa :D

* * *

><p><strong>3009/2012**

****dedicado a :** XxYaCaRoxX**, gracias amiga por haberme esperado tato :)

* * *

><p>Horas.<p>

Hacia horas que tenía un gran plan en mente que imploraba por salir.

Sus ojos mirabas desesperadamente el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, esperando que le dieran cuarto para las ocho, pero apenas eran las seis cincuenta.

Caminaba de un lado a otro, repasando mentalmente cada movimiento que debía hacer, cada palabra que debía decir y las que no.

Había optado por vestirse muy casual y sencillamente, solo una sudadera negra (recordemos que es una ardilla)

Volteo a ver el reloj una vez más, ahora eran las siete veinte. Cada vez faltaba menos.

* * *

><p>-¿Estás segura que esto es una buena idea?-Preguntó Eleonor, mientras miraba su perfecto vestido color negro, con detalles verdes frente al gran espejo.<p>

-Si, digo es una salida entre amigos, y Alvin es mi amigo…-Dijo Brittany cepillando su cabello, que esta vez se encontraba suelto, llegándole un poco mas debajo de los hombros.

-¿Solo tu amigo?¿Ya no es el Mejor?-Preguntó esta vez Janet

-A ustedes les molesta, ¿Cierto?-les pregunto sin mirarlas, pues ya sabía la respuesta

-No es que nos moleste, es que tememos por nuestra seguridad…-dijo Janet, mientras sus rasgos demostraban verdadera preocupación.

-Hay por favor, seremos siete ardillas en un restaurante, ¿Qué podría pasar?-Dijo sonriendo, sus hermanas, solo voltearon a verse, dándose una mirada de compasión a la otra.

* * *

><p>Alvin miraba concentradamente el reloj, el cual marcaba que faltaban cinco minutos para que fueran las siete cuarentaicinco…<p>

-Alvin-Dijo Teodoro tocando el hombro de su hermano, provocando un brinco en el.

-No me asustes así, ¿Quieres?-

-Lo siento, pero es hora de irnos-

-Genial, ya era hora-Dijo Alvin saliendo tras su hermanito, pero una mano (o pata) lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Simón?-pregunto rodando los ojos

-Promete que te comportaras y no harás nada estúpido…- le dijo seriamente

-¿Me crees capaz de hacer algo así?-

-Promételo-le dijo con tono autoritario

-Deja de ser tan paranoico y vámonos que se nos hace tarde…-le dijo Alvin zafándose del agarre, pero sin haber prometido nada

* * *

><p>-¿Qué hace él aquí también?-dijo Alvin apuntando a Erick, quien se encontraba fuera de la casa Sevill, platicando con Teodoro.<p>

-También el está invitado, ¿algún problema, Alvin?-dijo simón, ajustando sus gafas.

-No claro que no_…es que mi plan solo es para uno_…-dijo muy bajito, pero al parecer no lo suficiente, ya que Simón volteo y le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero a Alvin, poco le importo.

-Disculpa, Erick, no fue mi intención ser grosero, espero que podamos empezar de cero y ser amigos, ¿te parece?-dijo Alvin dándole la mano amistosamente

-Claro, ¿Por qué no?-Dijo Erick con ciertas sospechas, el no creería en esa ardilla, aunque su vida dependiera de ello, conocía a Brittany como a la palma de su mano, y sabia que la mitad de la gente que la rodeaba era de cuidado…y Alvin parecía ser el mayor peligro.


	9. Capítulo 9

¡Hola! heme aquí después de varios días de ausencia…

* * *

><p><em>Lamentablemente<em> (Nótese el sarcasmo) Dominick, no se había podido presentar, así que el único obstáculo que tenia, era Eric. Para Alvin, Eric no parecía de los que luchaban con todo por lo que querían, y si lo que quería era quitarle a Brittany, no sería una amenaza muy grande, pues estaba seguro que con un pequeño susto, lo alejaría como si se tratara de una mosca.

Eric, caminaba al lado derecho de Brittany, los hermanos de Alvin, al notar eso, optaron por acomodarse uno a cada lado, al igual que las hermanas de Brittany, dejando a Alvin en una orilla, caminaba dos pasos atrás, así podía observar cada movimiento…cada paso que diera…cada pestañeo.

Las siete ardillas llegaron frente a un restaurante no muy elegante, pero lindo. Un gran letrero con muchas luces llamó la atención de Teodoro, dejándolo pasmado y Simón, tuvo que encargarse de regresarlo a la realidad, con un ligero empujón.

Eric se adelantó.

_·Hasta que hiso algo que me agrada…· _pensó Alvin. Eric como si hubiera leído su memoria, rápidamente abrió la puerta para que pasaran Brittany, Eleonor, y Janet, amablemente Eric, esperó a que también pasaran Teodoro y Simón, Alvin, estaba por hacer lo mismo cuando sintió un golpe helado en la nariz…Eric había pasado y le había dejado caer la puerta.

·_Qué descaro· _Pensó Alvin, bueno, ya se desquitaría después…

Abrió la puerta, suerte que nadie lo había mirado, buscó con la mirada a los demás y logró divisarlos cuando se estaban acomodando en una mesa que estaba apartada del resto, rápidamente caminó hasta ahí, porque, el no iba a permitir que Eric se sentara al lado de Brittany.

A medida que Alvin caminaba, se escucharon varios murmuros, muchos de desagrado y varios de admiración, debido a que era una estrella en la industria musical, pero, a él no le interesaba en estos momentos.

Al ver como Eric se acercaba al asiento que quedaba al lado de Brittany (ya que Eleonor tenía el otro), Alvin no dudó en empezar a correr para ganarle el asiento, y Simón, que lo miró, se adelantó y se sentó al lado de Brittany.

Salvándole la vida a Eric…

* * *

><p><strong>XxYaCRoxX:<strong> jaja ¿mi abuela lo lee? Si la quieres como rehén, te mando su cartilla de vacunación y todo C:

**AleOnLine:** ¡Gracias! De hecho…soy escritora xD

**blossXbrick:** haha igual yo, gorgii.

**Miu-nia:** juju lo sé imagino que sería lindo verlo en una película celoso *.*

**Lady-Katty**: yo también quiero saber que será xD, al final Alvin explotará de celos C: jaja ¡como un globo!


	10. Capítulo 10

¡Holis! Henos aquí extremadamente cerca del final, ni yo esperaba que estuviéramos tan cerca, pero mi cerebro y sus ideas, en fin.

29-Enero-13

* * *

><p>-Alvin, hacía rato que no te veía, cuéntame, que has estado haciendo que te tenía tan ocupado como para salir con nosotros?-preguntó Eric, rompiendo el silencio que hacía rato se había formado en la mesa donde se encontraban.<p>

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Salir a donde?-preguntó extrañado, nunca supo nada de alguna salida.

-Oh al parque de diversiones, a cenar, a la playa…ya sabes…-habló Eric enumerando los lugares a los cuales habían ido.

-Nunca me invitó nadie-dijo viendo a sus hermanos con tristeza, un poco incomodo por la situación.

-Oh…que incomodo-comentó Eric con cierto sarcasmo.

Alvin volteo a ver a Brittany, quien estaba muy entretenida mirando el menú, repasando letra por letra consiente de la no muy agradable admosfera .

Un joven se acercó a la mesa donde se encontraban.

-¿Desean ordenar ya?-preguntó.

-Sí-respondieron a la vez Eleonor y Teodoro rápidamente, voltearon a verse y sonrieron.

-Si por favor-dijo Simón ajustándose las gafas.

-¡Yo primero!-dijo Eleonor -Quiero el especial de carne, con jugo de naranja.

-Yo quiero una hamburguesa con una malteada de fresa grande-habló entusiasmado Teodoro.

-Janet, sigues tú-le dijo Simón

-Oh, claro-contestó avergonzada.-Yo solo quiero una ensalada con pollo a la plancha-dijo mientras miraba el menú.

-¿Brittany?-preguntó Simón.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh! Y-Yo quiero sushi-contestó distraídamente.

-También yo-Contestó rápidamente simón.

-¿Eric?-preguntó Brittany.

-La especialidad de la casa está bien-dijo mirando a Alvin -No me asustan las sorpresas-

-¿Ah sí?-Contestó alvin súbitamente al sentirse retado.-Pues yo quiero un platillo totalmente nuevo, ¡sorpréndanme!-exclamó, arrojando el menú al aire, que, por suerte el mesero logró atrapar.

-¿Así que te gustan las sorpresas?-pregunto Alvin, conteniendo la felicidad que su próxima 'bromita' le traía por adelantado.

-Me fascinan-comentó Eric extrañado por tanto entusiasmo por parte de la ardilla más exitosa _–por no decir peligrosa-_ del mundo del espectáculo.

-Ya veremos…-susurró Alvin.

* * *

><p>XxYaCaRoxX: ¡Por favor, piedad! No me devuelvas a tu rehén! Jajaja ya te lo debía Yami C:<p>

AleOnLine: Gracias y No te preocupes.

Lady-Katty: ¡Muerto de hambre! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJJAAJAJAJAJ AJ! NO PUEDE SER! Me dio tanta risa ajajaj.

Romi : ¡Si! Hacía mucho que no te leía por aquí! Es bueno tenerte de vuelta romi C:


End file.
